goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Mace
Andy Mace is an English actor. Biography Born in Chatham, England, Mace attended Potters Theatre Company for several years before working in musicals at London's West End, starting with Martin Guerre in 1997. Singing A diverse stage performer, Mace worked as an understudy in a large number of musicals, including The Full Monty (as Harold Nicholson), The Woman in White (as Sir Percival Glyde) and The Lion King (playing both Scar and Pumbaa.) Mace also played such roles as Javert in Les Misérables and Doctor Dillamond in Wicked, as well as multiple roles in the original London cast of Legally Blonde. Stage Martin Guerre (1997) Ensemble Guillaume (understudy) *I Will Make You Proud (solo) Father Dominic (understudy) *Working on the Land (contains solo lines) *Where's the Child (contains solo lines) *Louison/Welcome Home (contains solo lines) *The Imposters (contains solo lines) *The Land of the Fathers (contains solo lines) The Full Monty (2002) Ensemble *Scrap *Life With Harold *Big Black Man *Michael Jordan's Ball *Jeanette's Showbiz Number *The Goods *Let It Go Harold Nichols (understudy) *Scrap *Big Black Man *You Rule My World (duet) *Michael Jordan's Ball *Jeanette's Showbiz Number *The Goods *Let It Go Rent (2002) *Will I? (contains solo lines) Les Misérables (2004) Javert *Work Song (includes solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (includes solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (includes solo lines) *The Confrontation (duet) *Stars (solo) *The Robbery (includes solo lines) *One Day More (includes solo lines) *Building the Barricade (includes solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (includes solo lines) *First Attack (includes solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *The Sewers (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) Lesgles *ABC Café/Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear The People Sing? *One Day More! *Building the Barricade (contains solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (contains solo lines) *Night of Anguish (contains solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Drink With Me *Little People *Dawn of Anguish *The Death of Gavroche The Bishop of Digne *On Parole (contains solo lines) *Valjean Arrested/Valjean Forgiven (contains solo lines) The Woman in White (2005) Ensemble Sir Percival Glyde (understudy) *Sir Percival Glyde arrives (contains solo lines) *A Gift For Living Well (contains solo lines) *The Document (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *Marian on the ledge (duet) *The Nightmare (contains solo lines) *Fosco Tells of Laura's Death/The Funeral/London (contains solo lines) *Percival gambles the fruits of his success (contains solo lines) *Back To Limmeridge (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Wicked (2007) Doctor Dillamond *Something Bad (duet) Frexspar *No One Mourns the Wicked (contains solo lines) Ozian Official *One Short Day (contains solo lines) The Wizard (understudy) *No One Mourns the Wicked (contains solo lines) *A Sentimental Man (solo) *Wonderful (duet) *A Sentimental Man (reprise)(solo) Legally Blonde (2010) Dad *What You Want (contains solo lines) Winthrop *What You Want (contains solo lines) Betty Blue Eyes (2011) *Fair Shares for All *Painting by Heart *Nobody *The Riot *Lionheart *Steal the Pig *Another Little Victory *A Private Function (Reprise) *Finale Ultimo - Confessions *Goodbye Austerity Britain The Lion King (2016) Scar *Be Prepared (contains solo lines) *Be Prepared (reprise)(solo) *The Madness of King Scar (contains solo lines) Pumbaa (standby) *Hakuna Matata (contains solo lines) *Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (contains solo lines) Gallery maceensemble.jpg|'Ensemble' in Martin Guerre. macesteve.jpg|'Steve' in Rent. macedillamond.jpg|'Doctor Dillamond' in Wicked. macewizard.jpg|'The Wizard' in Wicked. macewinthrop.jpg|'Winthrop' in Legally Blonde. Mace, Andy